


angels and demons

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: the top verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Angel Dean Winchester, Angels, Arena, Bottom Sam, Brief Sex, Demons, Dominance, Fighting, Heaven vs Hell, Lance of Michael, M/M, Prince of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demon Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, SPN Kink Meme, Short, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, dominance fight, fuck or be fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: The forces of heaven and hell constantly fight for control and dominance over each other. Dean, representing Hell, is chosen to fight the champion of Heaven, Sam. But upon entering the arena, they discover their fight isn't to be settled through combat, but through something much more spiritual - sex. That's right - if Sam tops Dean, heaven wins. And if Dean fucks Sam, hell reigns supreme. It's an important bout that will determine which side has the upper hand over the universe. Naturally, all of heaven and hell gathers to watch the match, as the fate of the universe is decided before them.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/124792.html?thread=43933304#t43933304Changed the prompt so that Dean is an angel instead and Sam is a prince of hell. Prompter said it was OK though.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: the top verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	angels and demons

The arena was huge and somewhere more neutral. Heaven’s representative, Chuck Shurley, and Hell’s own, _Lucifer_ , along with a couple other angels and demons, got together a week ago to decide on the battleground. Neither of them wanted the other to have the home advantage so the arena wasn’t going to be anywhere in Hell or Heaven or even purgatory. It took place in a pocket dimension just outside of earth that Chuck conjured up and the door to the arena was in a random, empty warehouse on earth.

Dean, a seraphim, was going to face Sam, a prince of Hell. Dean was pretty pumped. He already had the lance Michael let him use for this battle at the ready as he stood on one end of the arena, as Sam started to walk out slowly on the opposite side. Dean could hear Chuck shout, “You got this, my son! Heaven’s right behind you, Dean!”

Dean looked over to the crowd behind him and nodded. His grip on Michael’s lance tightened as he turned back to see Sam getting into his own fighting stance. He was carrying an archangel blade. It wouldn’t kill Dean since he wasn’t an archangel but it would hurt like a motherfucker. 

The battle today wasn’t a battle to the death. The point was to pin the other down and fuck them. That was how they were to decide which side won this war. It was why there were so many gathered to watch Sam and Dean today. He could see angels and demons and humans and monsters around the stadium. They were all curious to see what was going to be law of the land.

Dean wasn’t going to lose. “You ready, kid?”

Sam snorted. “Are _you_?”

Not wanting to waste any more time, Dean found himself launching into the air with the lance pointed at Sam. Sam jumped out of the way just in time and Dean turned to see Sam in the air with his hand outstretched, his palm facing outward. Suddenly Dean felt an invisible force send him flying into a wall behind him. He grunted in pain as his head slammed into the wall at the impact.

Angels around him winced in sympathy. Others encouraged him to get back up to fight. Demons cheered and yelled at Sam to finish the job and quickly while Dean was momentarily indisposed.

Dean just reached up with his free hand to rub the back of his head. He could feel lukewarm blood dripping between his fingers. He grinned and licked his lips. Feeling his own powers as an angel course through him, Dean easily freed himself from Sam’s control.

“Not bad for a kid, right?” Sam asked, smirking, crossing his arms.

Dean shook his head, grinning. “You caught me off-guard, I’ll give you that. Don’t celebrate just yet though. Won’t happen again.”

He didn’t wait for Sam to reply as he suddenly threw the lance. Sam just had time to duck, though it nicked him in the shoulder. He cried out as pain shot through him. Dean took the time to walk over as Sam fell to his knees. The lance of Michael just needed one little cut and the magic in it could work its way into the victim. For this battle, however, Michael had redesigned the lance so that the magic didn’t outright kill. This wasn’t a fight to the death. It was ‘conquer or be conquered’.

So the magic was to just paralyze the victim, in this case, Sam. “The lance isn’t meant to kill you so don’t worry. It just paralyzes your muscles. It starts with wherever it hits you and then works its way slowly down until you can’t move a damn thing. Michael remade the lance’s sigils. Brilliant work, wouldn’t you say?” He crouched down in front of Sam, grinning as he admired at the work. It wasn’t as fast acting as before because Dean wanted to watch it work. He never got to use the lance until today.

He was going to have to go back and ask Michael if he could use the lance for a little while longer after this. “From what I can see right now, it looks like you soon won’t be able to move your hands,” Dean murmured, his right hand reaching out to touch Sam’s arm. The archangel blade lay between Sam’s lax fingers.

Dean reached out to take it when Sam’s eyes flashed and he grasped the blade and swiped Dean’s hand. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

"Heh. D-don't fucking underestimate me," Sam spat.

"Oh yeah?"

Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist and squeezed it as tightly as he could, causing the prince to gasp in pain and drop the blade. With his other hand, Dean balled it into a fist and punched him in the face.

Sam went down easily.

"Not so tough now, are you, huh, tough guy?"

Okay, Dean figured that was enough just sitting there. Obviously he underestimated the kid’s powers and he was just going to get this over with before he somehow found himself getting fucked. Not gonna happen, kiddo, he thought. He watched as Sam struggled to move, tried to get his muscles to listen. But he was now almost fully paralyzed from the neck down.

He stared defiantly up at Dean as Dean started taking his armor and clothes off. He looked down at Sam and snapped his fingers and Sam suddenly found himself naked. He tried to command his powers but Dean’s powers seemed to be dampening them somehow. Worse than that, Dean seemed to notice when he tried to summon them.

“Sorry. A little side effect from the spear,” Dean said, not at all apologetic. He knelt back down so that he was between Sam’s legs.

Sam gritted his teeth as he glared up at the angel. He was incredibly vulnerable like this with his legs spread and bare. Dean could see his hole and his dick was already hard and leaking. He grinned triumphantly as he lined his dick to Sam’s entrance and pushed in, to all the cheering of the angels.

He thrust a few times, getting into a rhythm. Dean could hear Sam groan in pain. It wasn’t meant to be the most pleasant thing in the world though. Sam felt good around his dick. Warm and tight. Dean moaned in pleasure as he started to reach his orgasm. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in one last time, shooting his load inside Sam.

Angels around him cheered and yelled.

Dean grinned. Heaven won.


End file.
